


Spare Parts and Tools

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 13 days of Hartmon, Harry is still Early Season 2 Harry so he's kinda a dick, Len Snart is such a Dad, M/M, The Pipeline is not a good thing and should Stop, The Rogues - Freeform, hart has a lot of pent up anger about Eowells, seriously such spook, spooky abandoned theme parks, they are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: Len and Hartley visit an abandoned theme park, and find that they are not as alone as they thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> len n hart linking arms is based on how i link arms w. my dad whenever we walk around places

“Why are we here?” Hartley whined. Len sighed, _deeply_ , he really did love all of his Rogues but sometimes they were a little… _childish_. And while it was normally cute and even necessary for the some of them (most of them) that didn’t get to have a childhood, it could get rather _tiring_. But he still had to support them, so he smiled and ruffled Hartley’s hair and didn’t even roll his eyes.  
  
“Because, Hart, this place has some of the new parts we need for our weapons.” He replied patiently. Hartley glanced around, curling his arms around himself and squinting suspiciously into the dark.   
  
“No, no, I understand that, but why _here?_ Did we _have_ to come to an abandoned park?” Len blinked, he hadn’t realised Hartley was scared. _Huh_. He smiled slightly as he threw an arm around his friend, noting the fact that Hartley now trusted him with his fears and responding accordingly.   
  
“Less chance of getting caught, and it’s freshly abandoned, so everything will still work fine. Also, no chance of ghosts.” He stated kindly, grinning as Hartley frowned and leaned closer to him, still rather unconvinced about the park. And if he were fair, Len could easily admit that it was really rather spooky; all creaking metal, spiders webs and empty rides with chipped paint flaking off their surfaces. Hartley shivered, before pausing, stopping dead still as his eyes widened.   
  
“What is it, what’s wrong?” Len asked. Hartley frowned, glancing around, turning on the spot as he peered into the darkness.   
  
“Sorry, I thought I heard…” He glanced back at Len, before forcing his expression to morph into the practiced apathy he was comfortable with. “It’s nothing. Let’s go.”   
  
And despite going along with Hartley's request, Len still kept an eye out, and suddenly the soft groans of the settling metal weren’t so normal, the stuttering silence and the lack of people made him _uncomfortable_ , and with a grimace he drew Hartley closer into his side, just in case. He didn’t really want to think about what the ‘in case’ would entail. Apparently neither did Hartley, going by his tight grip on Lens arm.   
  
They made it to the teacup ride, and were salvaging the parts they needed when Hartley stiffened again, pulling up his hood as Len turned and pulled out his cold gun. They looked around, back to back as Hartley tried to mask his face, unwilling to be recognised and forced into That Place again. Len wasn’t supposed to know how hard the pipeline had been for him, he wasn’t supposed to know about the nightmares of being stuck in that tiny cell again, helpless and at the mercy of the man who had ruined his life.   
  
Len _did_ know, of course.   
  
Which was why he was so adamant about accompanying Hartley on what was supposed to be a solo mission, Just In Case. And he was glad he had come, as two figures began walking towards them out of the dark, seemingly at ease, confident, a bad combination in places such as the park. Hartley rolled his shoulders and prepared to fight, safe in the knowledge that Len had his back.   
  
Len raised an eyebrow and nodded over his shoulder at Hartley, and suddenly they were in the midst of a fight. Hartley didn’t have his gauntlets, he didn’t need them, he span and danced his way around the figures, always just out of reach, slowly weakening them, turning their strengths against them. Len matched him at every turn, following Hartley’s long term moves with a quick blow designed to efficiently finish the job and remove the threat. Then he turned, and found himself staring at Hartley’s small form pressing a taller man into a wall, eyes wide and angry, a knife that had seemingly come out of nowhere pressed to the man’s throat.   
  
The man who was apparently Harrison Wells.   
  
Except Harrison Wells was _dead_.   
  
Barry had said so.   
  
Len blinked before quickly slamming the smaller figure against the wall next to Harrison Wells, who was staring down at Hartley with very little recognition and something wasn’t Right here. “Hartley.” The smaller figure said. Hartley blinked, eyes never moving from Harrison Wells’ face.  
  
“Cisquito?” He replied softly, and Len looked down to see Cisco Ramon blinking slowly at them.   
  
“ _Hey_ , um, what’s up?” Ramon asked. Hartley’s jaw clenched and Len knew that when they got back to the safe house he would Need Someone There.   
  
“Why isn’t Dr Doofenschmirtz here six feet under?” Ramon winced slightly, then grinned  
  
“Okay first of all, you are _such_ a nerd, oh my _gosh-”_  
  
“Crisco, I would advise that you leave chit chat for later, he has a knife to my throat.” Rasped Harrison Wells, and Hartley blinked, frowning lightly. Ramon sighed  
  
“I know you know my name, Harry, don’t be an _arse_. Also, ‘first of all’ implies a list, wait your damn turn.” He sighed and turned to a very confused Hartley “Sorry man, this is Harry, he’s from Earth 2, which is- uh, well Harry explains it best…”  
  
Hartley raised an eyebrow “So, this man has no idea who I am?” ‘Harry’ glared at him  
  
“Not a clue.” Then he paused, frowning “ _Wait_ , your that mousy kid who works in my tech department, the Rathaway boy.”   
  
Hartley’s other eyebrow joined the first.   
  
“Another earth, _huh_ , so no consequences?” He muttered to himself, before smiling brightly, letting Harry go. Then he drew back a fist and punched Harry hard, glowering down at him as he doubled over. “Fuck you, asshole. Also, mousy? _Mousy?_ You probably haven’t gotten laid for so long that your dick’s as shrivelled and underwhelming as your personality.”   
  
Len raised an eyebrow as he and Cisco shared an astonished look.   
  
Harry groaned.   
  
Hartley scoffed loudly before moving over to Cisco and Len “When the fuck did you get so _badass?”_ Cisco asked in wonder. Hartley sniffed   
  
“Evidently when you weren’t looking. Anyway, we’re just here for parts, what the hell are you doing here?” He asked quietly, smiling vindictively when he heard Harry’s soft complaints about how his nose was bleeding.   
  
“The same, no one sells to us anymore, so…” Cisco held up a bag “We’re the Rey of Central City.”   
  
“I haven’t seen it yet, no spoilers.” Hartley whined, grinning softly.

"I'll try, although to be sure you _might_ have to repay me-"  
  
“If you’re done flirting, Ramon.” Harry grouched. Hartley raised an eyebrow as Cisco shot him a mildly irritated look  
  
“Actually, I’m _not_ , so can you just hush up for a second?” He turned back to Hartley “If you don’t mind it, the flirting, I mean.”   
  
_Len_ minded.   
  
Len didn’t approve of boys who tried to Get Their Rocks Off with Hartley, Len was Hartley’s Authority Figure, his _guardian_ , and he did not like the sound of this. Still, he supposed Hartley could make his own decisions, even if Len would not hesitate to Break Ramon should he hurt Hartley. As it was, Ramon was already in for the shovel talk of the century.   
  
“I don’t mind, actually, I like it, so…drinks maybe? Thursday?” Hartley proposed shyly. Cisco grinned widely  
  
“ _Sure_ , sure sure sure! Uh, the karaoke bar?”   
  
“Where we meet up with Shawna?” Cisco nodded emphatically and Hartley grinned, before sending one final disgusted look at Harry, whose nose was bleeding steadily and walked back over to Len, who was staring right at Cisco while slowly checking over his cold gun, and had been doing so for the majority of their conversation. “Stop it.” Hartley ordered.   
  
Len blinked innocently. “Stop what?”   
  
“Being a _Dad_. Stop it.” Hartley grinned before walking off, picking up his bag of parts which he’d dropped in the fight. Len sighed and ruffled his hair.   
  
He wasn’t sure he _could_ stop.   
  
Hartley batted his hand away and rolled his eyes in a distinctly teenage fashion.   
  
He wasn’t sure that Hartley really wanted him to stop, either.  
  
“C’mon, you’re so slow, _God_.” Hartley whined. Len smiled fondly as Hartley linked their arms and sighed happily.  
  
No, Hartley definitely didn’t want him to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment!


End file.
